The Shinin
by Swordnoob
Summary: AU. What's the difference between revenge and justice? Some would say intent, others would say there isn't a difference. To these four, it doesn't matter as long as their ambitions are realized.
1. Prologue: Human Sacrifice

**Hey, welcome to the first chapter of The Shinin! I don't own Naruto! **

_**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**_

Inside a large crater, a newborn baby laid asleep, a complicated, black seal slowly fading from view on his stomach. Appearing out of thin air, an old man, wearing black battle armor and wielding a large battle staff, knelt down and picked the blond infant up, clutching the child protectively to his chest, as if he was afraid something would attack at any moment. Hardening his features in an effort to hide the pain he felt from watching his successor, and said successor's wife, be stabbed through the chest, the grandfatherly figure turned to one of the several masked ninjas that surrounded the crater.

"Pig!" The aging man commanded.

Turning, an ironically thin figure, wearing a stylized pig mask and nondescript black clothes under a gray vest, bowed respectfully to the armored elder. "Yes, Lord Hokage!"

"The most immediate danger has passed, but there could still be invaders who slipped in during the chaos. Take half of the remaining jonin and sweep the village, checking for intruders!"

"Yes, sir!" In a blur of motion the emaciated figure was gone.

"Horse!" The Hokage shouted out once more.

In response, another androgynous figure bowed, although this one was much taller and stockier than the first, along with wearing a stylized horse mask, instead of a pig. "Yes, Lord Third!"

"You, along with the other half of the jonin, reinforce the protection detail of the civilians!"

"Yes, sir!" Came the repeated affirmation, before the figure also disappeared in a silent blur.

Feeling all the chakra signatures in the vicinity finally disappear, the old warrior let loose the sigh of a man who had seen too much death, but knew he would be forced to see more. Turning his haggard gaze downwards, the man's face twitched slightly into a bittersweet smile upon seeing the only light to come from such a dark night. Almost immediately, however, he frowned again, remembering his duty. Without so much as a disturbance of air, the elder copied his subordinates in disappearing from the crater.

o0o

Reappearing in a clearing several dozen miles from the Hidden Leaf, the Third Hokage huffed tiredly, as sweat beaded on his brow.

'_...I hate old age,' _The man frowned mentally, as he felt the aches in his knees and back.

Shrugging off his discomfort, the elderly ninja pulled out a storage scroll, and, with a one-handed gesture, retrieved the blanket that appeared in a poof of smoke. After swaddling the still snoozing baby, the old man lowered the bundle onto the grass. As the infant continued to sleep, the Hokage took several steps away from the child, before sitting cross legged on the ground and began meditating. With another poof of smoke, the large battle staff that hung from his back transformed into a white haired monkey that wore similar armor to the Hokage.

"If you don't need my assistance anymore, you could have let me know, _Hiruzen_," the monkey ninja grumbled irritably. "You're not the only one getting old, ya' know?"

"Sorry, Enma, but I still do need your presence," The finally-named Hokage sighed wearily.

"What for?" The boss summon questioned, looking for their opponent. Eventually, his eyes settled upon the blanket that lay in the middle of the clearing. "You don't mean the infant, right? You're not _that _old. Yet."

Unless you knew Hiruzen well, you wouldn't notice the tremor of annoyance that ran through the aging ninja. Enma, however, did and smirked slightly at getting a rise out of the usually stoic man. Clearing his throat, the Hokage's face became serious once again, causing the Monkey King to sober as well.

"The first twenty-four hours of a Jinchuuriki's time as jailer are very dangerous." Hiruzen began, only to be cut off.

"Jinchuuriki?! The child?!" Enma demanded, suddenly enraged. "How could you do something so dangerous and cruel?!"

"I understand, but it was necessary-"

"Necessary?!" The Monkey King interrupted again, baring his teeth. "Where was that resolve when it came to Orochimaru?! There are thousands of adult ninja that could be its host, but you choose a child?!"

Emma knew bringing up Orochimaru was a low blow, and he did feel a bit bad for doing so, but he had thought his friend had learned from his past mistakes, but here he was endangering the village, again!

"It wasn't me!" Hiruzen roared, the bit about his prodigal student cutting his patience short. "It was Minato! And the Nine Tails was about to go on a rampage if he didn't! And you were there! How do you not know this?!"

Looking sufficiently embarrassed, Enma scratched his beard awkwardly, while staring at the ground. "Oh." After a short pause, he spoke again. "My senses are heavily restricted when I am transformed."

As the Monkey King continued to look at the dirt in shame, the Third Hokage walked forward and placed a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder. "I understand, I hate that it was forced to be this way, as well. But we need to make sure that the seal doesn't waver. I'm sure you know, but when a Tailed Beast is sealed it tries it's hardest to escape right after being trapped, just like any animal."

Raising his head, Enma stared at Hiruzen, a new look of determination on his face. "And if the beast starts to succeed, you need the sealing properties of the Adamantine Staff." The summon finished, with a slight nod from the Hokage to confirm his thoughts.

Their conflict resolved, the aging warriors both sat on the grass in meditative poses, so they could sense even the tiniest hint of the seal beginning to fail.

o0o

While the two geezers argued about ethics, inside the child's mind, the Nine Tails was furious. Not only had he been caught in a genjutsu, something all the Tailed Beasts prided themselves in being almost impervious to, but then he was forced do the bidding of that damned _Uchiha_. And even _that_ wasn't the last thing he had been forced to experience, oh no. He had then been _ripped in half_, and _then_, sealed into this tiny, weak _human. _Needless to say, If rage could be weaponized, the Nine Tails' would be a nuclear bomb. Unfortunately for the fox, however, it could not, so he was stuck with futally pounding on the cage he was in with all his power. Try as he might, the Fourth's seal was holding strong, and the beast was forced to pause to catch his breath.

As the Tailed Beast rested, he faintly heard a tiny giggle, and whirled in confusion, wondering where the sound had originated. As the fox twisted and turned, trying to find the sound, he could hear it getting louder until it turned into full blown laughter. Finally, the Nine Tails caught a glimpse of something no longer than half of one of his claws, laying on its back just outside his cage. It was his new jailor, the brat of that damned _Namikaze _and that doubly damned _Uzumaki. _

With a roar of rage, the Nine Tails swung his right hand towards the child, but the baby was just out of his reach. Instead, the child bounced slightly, causing him to burp.

"Seriously?" The Nine Tails sweatdropped at the result of his attack.

With the irritation in his stomach eased by the fox, the baby babbled happily, waving his tiny hands at the giant demon. Grumbling angrily, the Tailed Beast continued to try to reach the child, but only managed to rock the baby left and right, making him squeal in amusement and his blue eyes to sparkle innocently.

"Stop looking at me like that!" The Nine Tails growled menacingly. "I killed your parents! Stop looking at me like _him!_"

Instead of being scared, or crying, like a normal child or adult, the blond bundle simply gurgled, trying to copy the demon fox.

With a sigh of exasperation, the Nine Tails turned his back on the child, unable to look at the happiness and innocence in those eyes. No one looked at him that way, not even his siblings. Only…

"Waa! Waa!"

The fox was pulled from his reminiscing, by the sound of crying behind him. Turning, the living mass of chakra could see tears streaming down the baby's face, accompanied with that infernal sound.

'_And they say _I'm _a demon…' _The beast mused in irritation.

"Shut up!" The fox bellowed, hoping to silence the crotch goblin.

Upon hearing the monster's voice, the child silenced momentarily, before babbling excitedly again. Slightly taken aback, the fox huffed again and tried to turn away once more. Much to his chagrin, however, the child began to sob when he couldn't see the giant demon. Growling, the fox decided he would just give the _human_ what it must want. The only thing anyone ever wanted. Maybe that would shut it up.

Instantly, red, lava-esque chakra began to flow from between the bars of the Nine Tails' prison and towards the baby, coating it in a layer of pure energy. As soon as the chakra had covered the child, he began to scream even harder, as the viscous energy simultaneously burned and healed his flesh.

Hearing the sound do the opposite of what he was expecting, the fox turned on the baby, staring yet again into those pure, innocent eyes. "What?! What do you want?! I gave you my power! That's what you want isn't it?!"

As he stared at the child, he began to see a hint of pleading? As if it expected him to save it, or something equally ridiculous. As he continued to stare, the beast felt something he hadn't for a very long time. Guilt. Eventually, the fox couldn't deal with it any longer, and retook his chakra. The moment the child wasn't covered in a red silhouette, it calmed down and began to gurgle at the demon.

'_Why? You just want me? Why?' _The Nine Tails was stumped, and, in an attempt at keeping the brat quiet, slumped to the floor of its cage, making sure his face was visible to the child, and decided to sleep this whole irritating situation away.

The baby, on the other hand, continued to watch the fox happily, until the rumbling snores of the massive creature lulled the child into its own slumber.

o0o

After about ten hours of meditation, the duo keeping watch over the child finally felt a new chakra signature. Immediately, they were on their feet and next to the infant, watching in shock as he was coated in a layer of red, malevolent energy.

"Is the seal failing?!" Enma questioned, wincing slightly at the level of killing intent the baby was exuding.

"...No…" The 'Professor' stated, as he checked the pattern that had reappeared on the boy's stomach.

"Then what is it?!" The Monkey King demanded, ready to turn into the Adamantine Staff at a moments notice.

"I believe the Nine Tails is supplying the child with chakra, for some reason," The Hokage surmised, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

Almost as soon as it had come, the chakra began to dissipate, leaving the child to sleep peacefully. With a shrug of his shoulders, Hiruzen walked back and resumed his meditations. Seeing no immediate danger, and his friend seemingly unconcerned, Enma also returned to his roost and began to meditate once more.

o0o

Much to everyone's relief, nothing else interesting happened for the next fourteen hours of the vigil. When it had passed the twenty four mark, the Hokage stood and scooped up the tiny form of the blond haired child, before turning to the monkey ninja.

"We should be in the clear now," Hiruzen stated, slightly adjusting the weight in his arms. "Thanks for your help."

Enma smirked. "If I didn't, you'd be dead by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," The old man chuckled back, loosening the stiffness in his muscles.

"Alright, I'm out," The boss summon declared, clapping his hands together. "And don't call me too soon, I have a banana pudding with my name on it!"

With that the Monkey King proofed back to the dimension of summons, leaving a deadpanning Hokage in his smoke.

"It's always banana pudding…"

**So there we have the first chapter! Let me know what you liked and disliked so review! **

**Shameless plug incoming!**

**If you like One Piece, I also have a fanfic of that, so check it out!**

**Shameless plug over! **

**Swordnoob signing out!**


	2. Divergence

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! So let's just get into it without much rambling on my part!**

_**The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Five years later**_

Outside the orphanage near the edge of the village, a blond haired boy, wearing a worn, but clean, white t-shirt and equally second-hand red shorts, sat beneath a large and gnarled tree, drawing on a piece of paper. Pausing, the child raised his head and stared longingly at a group of other children that were playing tag, laughing gleefully as they ran about dodging threatening fingers while simultaneously attempting to land their own. As he continued to watch, one of the children noticed his gaze and sneered.

"Ew, the weird kid is watching us." The child whispered to her friends, but still loud enough for the blond boy to hear.

"Oh no, we should run away!" Another kid gasped, his eyes widening in fear. "He might curse us!"

"Yeah, I heard the grown-ups call him a demon!"

"No wonder no one wants him."

With each statement feeling like a knife to the chest, the blond boy turned back to his drawing, even as his tears blotted the ink, making the page seem to cry in sympathy.

o0o

"Dinner time! Come inside, children!" A middle aged woman called from the porch of the orphanage, while drying her hands on the stained, white apron that covered her subdued yellow blouse and olive green, ankle length skirt. Immediately, the children that had been outside playing, rushed towards the door, eager to fill their bellies after an exhausting day of merriment.

"Chiasa, Anzu, Miki," The matron rattled off each of the children's names as they ran in, to ensure they had all come back. "Sakura, and Yutaka!"

As the last child ran inside, the woman's face dropped in concern because one of her charges had still not returned.

"Naruto! Come inside please!" The matron called out, hoping the boy simply hadn't heard her the first time.

When, once again, no one came inside, the black haired woman frowned, before venturing out into the now shadowy clearing that surrounded the orphanage. As if she already knew where to look, the matron made a beeline for the single large oak that dominated the glen like an ancient guardian. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could finally make out the small form of her last charge. His body was curled in the fetal position between the roots of the mighty tree, exaggerating his tiny form. Clutched to his chest was a simple notepad and marker set, the only present he had received for his birthday. Shaking her head in sadness, the homely woman pulled the notes from his hand, so they wouldn't drop to the floor when she went to pick up the child.

As she often did, the matron began to flip through the book, admiring his drawings. She always tried to cheer up the boy, no matter what the other children, or the adults for that matter, said. Naruto never showed any ill intent, he was quite the opposite, in fact. When someone was hurt, he was usually the first to run and help, no matter the consequences. Sharing in his doodles was one of the few things that seemed to brighten the child, so she tried to do it as often as possible.

Opening the book, the matron briefly looked through the simple drawings, a misshapen ninja hound and their Inuzuka companion, a figure in Hokage robes proclaiming "rawman only!". Slowly, a fond smile began to form on her lips, even the occasional chuckle breaking the peaceful silence that reigned. As she flipped to the last page, however, the matron froze, all her good cheer plummeting into complete and utter terror that seized all conceivable movement.

She would never forget that night, as most of the villagers wouldn't, for the rest of her life. It was what made her retire from the ninja life, after all. That malevolent aura that seemed to make breathing impossible. The overwhelming strength that destroyed mountains with nothing but the flick of a tail. But most of all, she would never forget those _eyes. _Eyes that promised death and destruction. Eyes that she still saw in her nightmares. Eyes that stared back at her from the page she had just turned to.

A scream ripped through the darkness, followed by the fluttering of pages, as the book fell to the floor with a soft thud.

_**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**_

At the top floor of the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen signed his name on the last piece of the day's paperwork. Standing, the Hokage removed his hat, almost reverently, and set it on the desk, giving the room a quick once over to make sure there weren't any more forms hiding from him. Satisfied that he could finally escape his clerical duties, the elderly man began towards the two double doors that lead out of the room, his graceful, silent steps the only clue that the grandfatherly mask that he usually wore, was just that, a mask to put his subordinates at ease.

Sighing in contentment, the Hokage smiled peacefully. _'I got done early today, so I'll actually make it in time for dinner. I hope Biwako made something good!'_

Just as Hiruzen grabbed the handle to one of the double doors, an ANBU Flickered into the office. Immediately, the dog masked ninja bowed respectfully, their wild, grey hair refusing to obey gravity. "Lord Hokage!"

As much as Hiruzen wanted to ignore the ANBU and go home, he knew he couldn't. Especially because it was _this _ANBU. Turning around, the Hokage eyed the younger ninja expectantly. "This is about Naruto, I presume?"

"Yes. His caretaker alerted us to a possible possession by the demon." The ninja spoke in an even monotone, giving only the necessary information. "The vessel is currently being held at ANBU headquarters under constant guard."

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen momentarily floundered, his usual stoicism broken by the random, yet disturbing, announcement. "What do you mean 'possible'? Surely it would be obvious whether or not the demon is in control."

The ANBU nodded in understanding, simultaneously reaching into the kunai pouch that sat on his right leg. After a moment, the ninja removed a simple notepad, coupled with a separate note detailing other relevant information. Instantly, the Hokage recognized the humble book. It had been his birthday present to Naruto this year, hoping against hope that it would give the boy a distraction from all the hate hurled at him. He couldn't give the boy anything that could be misconstrued as favoritism, otherwise not only would it push Naruto even further from the general population, but could also be used as ammunition against him by those who would wish to have him replaced, such as Danzo. Even though the Leaf was basically a monarchy with most of the power centralized in the Hokage, the _Hokage _was selected by the Council, and, if two thirds of the Council felt the Hokage was not performing their duties adequately, could be replaced. As such, the vast majority of people mistakenly believed the village was a military dictatorship, and were often confused why the Hokage allowed certain...leniencies...to the clans, such as the Caged Bird Seal. After all, what would a Hidden Village be without their most powerful ninja clans and those clan's secret techniques.

Hiruzen was abruptly pulled from his political musings by the ruffling of paper as the ANBU arrived at a specific page and flipped the book over, allowing the Hokage an unobstructed view of the childish drawing.

On the paper, a small stick figure with spiky yellow hair, obviously a simplistic representation of Naruto, stood in front of a huge, metal gate, like that of a prison. That, by itself, would be a strange thing for a young child to draw. What made it especially concerning though, was the pair of cruel and highly intelligent eyes that shone out from the darkness of the cage, startlingly realistic in stark contrast to the rest of the simplistic drawing. What made the simple doodle truly terror inducing, however, was the equally simplistic title the picture held: My Only Friend.

Fear suddenly clutched at the Hokage's chest, making it difficult to take a breath. Fear for the village, fear for his wife, fear for a small child that had been forced to carry the weight of protecting everyone in the village, even himself. Every ninja knew fear, however. It was, in many cases, their only constant companion. Therefore, Hiruzen easily hid the terror that made his blood run cold, and calmly looked back into the ceramic mask of the ANBU. "Take me to him. Now."

The ninja instinctually straightened hearing the urgent command in the Hokage's voice. The ANBU had only heard that tone once before. The night his teacher died. The night the Nine Tails had nearly destroyed the village.

Understanding this was no time for the usual decorum, Dog instantly put his all into using the Body Flicker technique. As the world stretched around him due to the speed, the ANBU could sense the Hokage easily keeping pace behind him, even though the older ninja was simultaneously reading the report that had accompanied Naruto's drawing.

After only a few seconds, the pair had arrived at ANBU headquarters, which was currently located under Hokage Rock. Being one of the most important and secretive departments of the Leaf, the headquarters of the ANBU was destroyed and moved every two weeks, using a combination of earth and water techniques, to ensure that, if the location was ever leaked, the information would quickly become useless. After entering, Dog continued at full speed, heading into the deepest part of the hideout. Finally, the ANBU came to a halt in front of the Cage.

The Cage, as it was affectionately called by the ANBU, was the single-most secure cell in the entire complex. On the surface, it appeared to be a simple iron prison suspended in the air by four thick chains from each corner. If you looked closer though, one would begin to notice a myriad of intricate seals covering the entire cell, going so far as to spiral all around the chains as well. The Cage was a creation made for the First Hokage by some of the greatest Seal Masters of The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, before it was destroyed, with the sole purpose of imprisoning Madara Uchiha. No one alive truly knew the full extent of the seals. Not even the legendary Sannin, Jariaya, or the Fourth Hokage had been able to completely understand the profoundness of the sprawling script.

Peering between the deceptively flimsy bars of the enclosure, Hiruzen observed the minuscule form of a young boy cowering in the corner of the jail. Hugging his knees from cold and fear, Naruto, as there was no doubt of the boy's identity with his spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks, whipped his head from right to left, confusion and terror radiating from him in waves like warm air from a heater. Hiruzen wanted to frown. He had seen traitors and POWs given more comfort than this small child had received. Did that look anything like a rampaging demon? No, it didn't. Turning to Dog, the Hokage nodded his head in the boy's direction. "Go get Naruto a blanket and a bed."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

That taken care off, Hiruzen turned to look at the squad of ANBU that stood in each corner of the room, silently watching like gargoyles, rage screaming in his mind. "Attention!" He commanded evenly, having long ago mastered the art of controlling his emotions and expressions.

"Yes, Lord Third!" The four ninja answered, immediately kneeling in front of their leader.

"Tell me," Hiruzen began slowly, forcing himself not to yell at his subordinates. "Why is a _small child_ being held inside our most secure cell with nothing but the clothes on his back? Why was he not given even a modicum of comfort? Why is he being treated as a criminal?"

One of the four ninja, a thin, but tall figure wearing a rat mask, standard ANBU fatigues, and a tanto on his lower back, scoffed under his breath.

"Would you like to explain?" The elderly ninja prompted, staring at Rat expectantly while resisting the urge to demote the man immediately for breaking character while under the mask. "You are allowed to speak freely."

"Yes, I would," The masculine sounding ANBU responded, standing. "A sword doesn't need a blanket, or a bed. All a sword needs is a whetstone and a sheath. Anything else just ends up ruining the sword or its wielder. And in this case, it already seems to have been dulled before it could even be used."

"Fool."

Rat was forced back into a bow almost immediately from the sudden onslaught of killing intent his Hokage had unleashed upon him in particular.

"I hope you don't follow that advice for the tanto on your back. A sword must be oiled to protect the blade from corrosion. The hilt must be checked for grippage otherwise it will fly out of your hand. Furthermore, if you just sharpen it continuously, you will make it fragile, prone to breaking at the worst possible moment. If you don't clean the blade of blood and simply put it away, the blood will eat away at the metal in the darkness, until it is useless. All swords start out dull, and must finish cooling before you can hone them."

"All ninjas are weapons. However, we also understand you are people. A weapon, or a person, will always be more effective when taken care of properly." Done with his reprimand, Hiruzen held out his hand expectantly. The aging ninja could almost visualize the confused look the ANBU must have on his face from how he was simply staring at the waiting palm. "Your mask, name, and rank."

A tremor ran through Rat's body as he finally realized the meaning of the outstretched arm. Slowly, almost painfully, the ANBU raised his own hand to the mask that hid his look of fury and despair. Like he had been trained, Rat sucked all those emotions deep inside and extinguished them. Now prepared, the black ops finally lowered his mask, which allowed his shoulder length, light blue hair to fall and frame his face. "Mizuki Touji, Chunin."

"You will be removed from ANBU, effective immediately. Your inability to contain yourself is clear, and unacceptable for one of our black ops." Hiruzen stated as he took the ceramic mask into his own hand. "You will be demoted back to Genin, effective immediately. When you have shown that you can put your own prejudices aside and give unbiased treatment and information, you may regain your rank. Please leave this compound with haste."

For a moment, it appeared as if Mizuki was going to object, but, intelligently, the now former ANBU thought better of it. "Yes, Lord Hokage!" He accepted, before Flickering away, leaving only a few leaves to slowly fall to the ground in his place.

Turning back to the other three motionless, kneeling ANBU, the Hokage simply waved his hand calmly. "Leave us." He commanded, his tone firm.

Understanding there was no need for a response, the trio copied Mizuki and Flickered away, leaving a few more leaves to join the now genin's on the ground. Feeling the final ANBU in the room about to follow them, Hiruzen turned to the lanky ninja who had just released a simple cot and blanket from a sealing scroll.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen called out the teen's real name, causing the Jonin to stiffen in surprise. "Stay. No one else is near, so you don't need to worry about your identity."

Hesitantly, the ANBU nodded and stepped beside and slightly behind his superior, subtly differing to his lead. Even knowing there was no need to hide his identity, Kakashi still did not reveal his face, his reasonings trapped behind the ceramic mask. Seeing his subordinate continue to distance himself from everything and drown his pain in missions, Hiruzen could only mentally shrug. He had extended the offer, he couldn't order the man to socialize. Well, he _could_, but that would only do more harm than good.

Turning back to the Cage, Hiruzen cleared his mind of any other distractions. Simply opening the Cage was no simple matter, even for one as skilled as he in the ninja arts. Steeling himself for combat on the minuscule possibility that the Nine Tails was actually in control, the Hokage bit into his thumb and ran through a series of hand signs that one, if they knew the summoning technique, would find, while not the same, were very similar. Slamming his palm into a small square of metal that was located where the lock would be on a regular cell, Hiruzen channeled his chakra into the door with the intent to open it. "Sealing Arts: Release!"

A low humming filled the air, coupled with an almost unnoticeable ripple that flowed around the Cage, before redoubling back into the chakra lock, upon which a door appeared from the seamless metal and swung open automatically. At this point, Naruto seemed to finally notice their presence. His head stopped it's constant swivel and locked onto the duo that, for the blonde, had just appeared out of nothing. After a moment of silence, Naruto's brain finally recognized the figure standing in the doorway and he stood up and ran directly at the elderly ninja, tears beginning to flow from eyes. "Gramps!"

The Hokage stiffened momentarily, wondering if this was a cruel ruse from the fox to have him drop his guard, so that it could deliver a single, decisive blow. Hiruzen, on the other hand, could just tell, he wasn't even sure how, that this was definitely just Naruto. Trusting his instincts, the 'Professor' squashed what his ninja experience told him to do, and knelt down, allowing the boy to run into his arms, refusing to distress him further.

Almost immediately, the elderly ninja felt his shirt begin to dampen with the tears from the young child, causing the old man to feel guilty for even momentarily considering the possibility that this boy was the Nine Tails. Hoping to ease Naruto's fears and his own guilt, Hiruzen slowly rubbed the child's back as he cooed softly to him. "There, there, Naru. You'll be alright, Grandpa's here. Nothing bad is going to happen."

After a moment, the Hokage heard the boy mumbling something into his shirt that he couldn't understand. "What was that?"

Naruto pulled his face away from Hiruzen's chest and looked into his face, showing puffy eyes that glistened with tears and innocence. "I'm sorry…" The boy tried to say it evenly but couldn't help letting out a hiccup of sadness. "I'm sorry I was bad…I won't fall asleep outside again..."

Seeing those sweet eyes and hearing that trembling voice broke Hiruzen's heart, and made him shake in rage. How could anyone think he was nothing but a chakra demon?! If Naruto wasn't so close to him, he was sure the amount of killing intent he would otherwise be exuding could give a civilian a heart attack from pure fear. As it was, the Hokage made sure to keep it all contained, as not to further upset Naruto, and hugged him again.

"You...didn't do anything wrong, Naru," Hiruzen said soothingly, but with a tone of unwavering certainty.

That statement caused a lull in the boy's sobs, and he looked up again, confusion overtaking fear in his eyes. "Then...sniff...why was I punished?"

Hiruzen was torn. He had hoped that Naruto could grow up as a normal child, not worrying about demons and hatred until he was older. That was one of the reasons he voted to swear the adults to secrecy. Unfortunately, that plan had backfired spectacularly, almost as badly as the decision to put the Uchiha under watch, or the Hyuuga Affair.

The Hokage sighed. Lately it seemed like he was making all the wrong decisions. As he looked down at the distraught child, Hiruzen nodded to himself reluctantly, coming to a decision he really did not like. Yet, it would be easier to deal with hatred if you understood its root, especially when that root fed from fear and resentment.

Gripping the boy in his arms to make sure he didn't fall, the elderly ninja stood up and placed Naruto on the plain cot Kakashi had brought, before wrapping him in the blanket as well to keep him warm.

"That is a hard question to answer, Naru," Hiruzen stated seriously, as he second guessed his decision upon looking down at Naruto's small form. Shaking off his reluctance, the Hokage pointed at Dog, who was still standing beside him. This was a chance to teach them both a cruel truth of the world. "But I will try to help you understand. Do you see this ninja?"

Naruto's eyes flicked to the ANBU, his eyes narrowing in distrust. "Yes."

"This is the man who killed your parents." The Hokage stated, watching the boy's face for his reaction.

It took a moment for the information to sink in, but when it did the reaction was instantaneous. Naruto's eyes shrunk to the size of pin pricks, betrayal and disbelief cut in equal measure across his features. "What?!" After a brief pause for someone to deny the accusation, the boy leapt at Dog, his fingers clawing and teeth gnashing in a feral bloodlust. "I'll kill you!" The voice was high pitched, yet savage, and would be rather humorous, was it not for the serious situation.

No matter how angry an untrained five year old was, though, it would be impossible for them to even graze a Genin, much less an ANBU Jonin. Lazily sidestepping the lunge, Dog lashed out his hand and grabbed Naruto by the collar, holding him at arm's length as the boy tried futilely to injure him.

At that point, the Hokage decided things had gone far enough. "Naruto! Stop! He didn't kill your parents!"

Again, it took a few moments for the statement to register. The boy's yellow locks whipped to the side as he turned to snarl at Hiruzen. "What?! But you-"

The elderly man cut him off mid sentence, his voice demanding obedience. "I lied."

Naruto's movements slowed, then stilled all together, his body going completely limp in Dog's hand. The boy then turned his head to the side to look at Hiruzen, and the Hokage felt every bit as traitorous as Naruto thought him to be. Once again feeling his heart wrench, Hiruzen grabbed the blonde in his arms hoping to comfort him once more. This time, however, there was no reciprocation. For how little the child moved, he might as well have been a corpse. Shivering slightly at that thought, Hiruzen finally pulled away, allowing him to look the boy in the eyes. That is, if Naruto had been looking up. Instead the child was still limp, his head hanging toward the floor.

"Naru."

No reaction.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. It was to teach you a very important lesson. I won't ever lie to you again." Hiruzen wanted to wince, knowing that, in and of itself, was a lie, but held firm.

Finally lifting his head, the blonde looked his only patriarchal figure in the eye, a pout now clear on his lips. "Promise?"

The urge to wince increased internally, but outwardly he didn't bat an eye. "Promise."

The boy was still pouting, but no longer held a look of devastation. "So why did you have to be a meanie?"

Releasing a chuckle from the childish remark, Hiruzen ruffled the boy's blond hair, receiving an even bigger pout in response. "To show you how easy it is to color a person's opinion about someone they have never met before."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, a clear sign of uncertainty. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Hiruzen smiled nostalgically, remembering when Jiraiya used to make that same face when he was confused. "I _mean_, it is very simple for a person to seem really bad by knowing only a single fact about them. This may lead them to shunning said person, or, perhaps, calling them a demon…"

With those hints dropped, understanding finally shone from the blond's face. "Do you mean me? But...what did I do?!" At the end, Naruto's voice rose in pitch, the confusion and frustration too much for a five year old child.

Nodding in sympathy, Hiruzen sat next to the boy and put an arm around his shoulders. "Again, my boy, _you_ have done nothing wrong. Many people have a hard time distinguishing the handle of a sword from the blade, especially when that blade has injured them personally."

Now Naruto's frustration was aimed at him. "Stop speaking in riddles, Gramps!"

Again, Hiruzen chuckled at the boy's boisterous attitude. "Apologies, this old man is too used to speaking with other old coots. What I'm saying is that the villagers have a hard time recognizing that you and your...friend are separate entities."

At that the boy started, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You know about Foxy?" The boy looked ashamed, but the reason wasn't clear.

"Is that what you call...it?" Does a living embodiment of chakra have a gender? That would be an interesting subject to study. "I just found out recently. How long have they been speaking with you?"

Naruto again looked confused at Hiruzen's answer. "He's...always been there. Well, not always. Only when I'm asleep." The boy seemed to fall into himself, not really even talking to Hiruzen anymore as he recalled his recurring memories. "I dream about this place, it's all wet and sad and lonely. I try to find a way out, but I always end up at this cage." The boy's eyes briefly jumped to the cell he himself had recently been imprisoned in. "And he's always there, just waiting. He always looks so...mad. But I think...I think that's what he _wants _me to see, ya know? It's safer. I'm able to see other things, now. Sadness. Loneliness. Defeat." Again his eyes jumped to the Cage. "I understand a little now."

As the boy talked, Hiruzen became more and more disturbed. Listening to a small child speak of such topics was...unnerving, to say the least, but it also affirmed his decision to explain the reasons for the child's ostracization. "Then...why is he your friend…?"

The boy's eyes were still glossed over as he answered. "Because...we're the same. He has no one, just like me. It's strange, I feel like I should be scared of him, but it's the opposite. I feel comfortable, almost like he's...family." Naruto suddenly seemed to come back into himself, as if he had been jerked awake from a deep slumber. "But what does that have to do with how the villagers treat me?!"

Hiruzen wasn't a vulgar man by any extent of the imagination, but there seemed to be only one reasonable reaction to that revelation. _'What. The. _Fuck?! _What have I allowed to happen on my watch?! How did I allow the boy to become so screwed, he feels that the most relatable thing to him is a Sagedamned _chakra demon_?! Have I truly become so complacent in my old age that I allowed this to happen?!'_

At this point his ninja paranoia began to act up. _'What else is going on in the village that I have no idea of?'_ Immediately, Hiruzen reigned in that line of thinking before it could spiral out of control. Besides, Naruto had asked him a question, and he was still waiting for an answer. "There is a basic rule of the ninja arts: Chakra can neither be created, nor destroyed, it simply changes form."

Hiruzen saw that Naruto was going to interject and raised his other hand, stalling the interruption. "I _am _going somewhere with this. Can you tell me what happened to the Nine Tailed Fox, five years ago?"

The boy looked annoyed, but answered in the tone of someone who was explaining a universally known fact. "The Fourth Hokage killed it in exchange for his own life."

The Third smiled sadly at the response. "There is a little known fact about the Tailed Beasts. They are, in actuality, not 'beasts' at all. They are beings made of pure, living chakra, more akin to forces of nature in the form of animals than actual, living creatures. As such, if we follow the rule I explained earlier…"

The boy's annoyance visibly increased. "Can't you just tell me?"

Again, Hiruzen was reminded of Jaraiya, but he didn't give in. "No. I know your father would have arrived at the correct conclusion, even at your age."

Hearing this, Naruto looked at the man hopefully, his irritation forgotten. "You know who my father was?"

"I do." Seeing the boy's mouth open to ask the obvious question, the aging ninja continued on, not letting the child interrupt. "_But _he and your mother had many enemies. Enemies, that given the chance, would sate their thirst for revenge with the blood of any of his descendants, including small children. More specifically, you. When you are older and capable of defending yourself, I will tell you."

Naruto hung his head in sadness. It was scary that people would want to kill him just for his parents, but it was also kind of cool. That must mean his parents were badasses, right? Or… Naruto froze at his newest thought, a different dread spreading through him. What if, instead of badasses, his parents were...jerks, and that's why people wanted revenge. Maybe that's why the villagers hated him.

"Just know this." Naruto whipped his head up, startled by the bored-sounding voice of Dog intruding on his negative thoughts. "Your parents were great ninja, and even greater people. The only reason they are no longer here is because they protected you, and this whole village."

The boy stared at the masked Jonin, memorizing the wild, grey hair, knowing there couldn't be that many people with that kind of style. This guy might not be so bad after all. Especially since he didn't speak with the underlying loathing that most did. Maybe...maybe they could be friends. Smiling in relief and possibilities, Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed to the ANBU, as he had seen others do when giving thanks. "Thank you, Mr. Dog!"

Not mentally prepared to answer verbally, Kakashi simply bowed his head in return, accepting the child's gratitude.

Mentally shaking himself from shock at seeing Kakashi speak about something that wasn't work related, Hiruzen squeezed Naruto's shoulder to regain his attention. "So what is your conclusion?"

The boy responded by giving him a look blanker than a fresh sheet of paper. "What?"

The Hokage sighed in exasperation. This was _way _too similar to Jaraiya. If he didn't know better, Hiruzen would think it _was _Jaraiya playing some kind of elaborate prank. "Chakra. Can't be created or destroyed. Tailed Beasts. Actually, just living embodiments of chakra. The Nine Tails. An embodiment of chakra was destroyed five years ago. Tell me what doesn't add up."

Immediately, Naruto began to speak and Hiruzen felt relieved. There was Minato's intelligence.

"What does embodiment mean?"

Hiruzen felt his eye twitch, and he even saw Dog's hand jerk, no doubt with the urge to facepalm. _'I guess he follows after his mother, mentally. He'll learn more by doing. Or maybe I'm expecting too much of him, he is only five, after all.'_

Flexing the patience that he gained when teaching the Sannin, Hiruzen explained slowly. "Embodiment means the physical form of something, in this case that something is chakra."

Now able to fully understand the Hokage's words, Naruto thought hard on the answer, his face scrunching in upon itself as if he had tasted something sour. After a few minutes, the boy's face unfurled into epiphany. "If the Tailed Beasts are just chakra, and chakra can't be destroyed, that means…" The boy trailed off for a moment, disbelief stealing his voice. "...That means the Fourth didn't destroy the Nine Tails, he transformed it...into something...else."

As Naruto finished his sentence, horror began to flood through every inch of his being. Now it all made sense. Why he would dream of a rage filled fox. Why everyone seemed simultaneously terrified and hateful of him. Why they called him a demon. Because he was. The Fourth had somehow turned the Nine Tailed Fox into a human. Into _him. _As he began to speak, it was emotionless, dead. He simply didn't have the emotional range to express the mixture of feelings. "It's me, isn't it? I'm the Nine Tailed Fox, aren't I?"

For the first time in his life, Naruto saw Hiruzen frantically emote. "What? No! How did you come to that conclusion?!"

Naruto raised his head from where it had hung, unable to meet their eyes. The Hokage looked shaken at his announcement, adding credence to his spoken disbelief. Hope began to break through the haze of despair that had engulfed him. "Then, what happened to the Nine Tails…?"

Hiruzen sighed sadly, while mentally hitting himself for not taking into consideration that a five year old wouldn't know about sealing techniques. "Well, _technically_, you weren't that far off. The Fourth knew the Nine Tails couldn't be destroyed, at least not permanently, so he did the only other thing he could do. Seal it into a newborn child. Creating a Jinchuriki. A human sacrifice. You." Lifting up the boy's shirt, the Hokage poked the child's stomach with a chakra infused finger. Almost immediately a complex sealing arrangement appeared on the flesh, proving the old man's words. "You and that seal are the only two things holding the Nine Tails back from destroying the village and everyone that calls it home."

Again, Naruto felt like he should feel fear and anger at having such a cruel burden placed upon him, but he didn't. He simply felt relief that _he _wasn't the Nine Tails. That would have meant that he _was _a demon, a monster. And worst of all, it would mean he killed his hero.

Now he understood his dreams. They were some kind of mental representation of his own body. No wonder it felt so sad and lonely. His body was the metaphorical levee that held back the Nine Tails' ocean of destruction.

As Naruto stared blankly, finally understanding all the things people said, or did to him, he smiled. See this, Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, expecting a multitude of different responses, but not this. Resting his hand in the boy's shoulder, the Hokage smiled sadly down at him. "I'm sorry this had to happen, to you, especially."

Starting from the unexpected sound, Naruto looked up at his only father figure, and smiled even brighter. "It's okay. Now I understand why people act the way they do. And…" The child trailed off momentarily. "And since the Fourth chose me, that means he thought I could do it. That I could protect everyone. Doesn't that kind of make me like the Hokage too?"

Stunned, Hiruzen was forced to chuckle once more. The positivity of children was truly something. If only everyone could hold onto a fraction of that irrational, indomitable desire to see the good in things, the world would truly be a more beautiful place. "Yeah, I guess it does." The elderly ninja ruffled the boy's head again, glad that he no longer looked so...hopeless. With that explained, the Hokage continued on. "What you now know is a secret to everyone your age. They don't understand why the adults treat you the way they do, but they still imitate it. You are free to tell whomever you please, but understand if that person tells others, they could get in trouble. So be very careful about revealing this secret."

Naruto stared with rapt attention as he spoke, and, when Hiruzen finished, he nodded vigorously in understanding.

"Good. Secondly, you will no longer live at the orphanage. The matron suffered a serious episode of Post Traumatic Stress, and is no longer fit to fulfill her duties. The vice matron-"

Hearing the words 'vice matron', Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust. "She's a big jerk! She never lets me do anything, and she always assumes I'm the cause when anything bad happens!"

The Hokage nodded, the fire of anger reigniting in his mind, but continued on. "I understand, she has already stated she would implore the Council to remove you from the orphanage since you are a 'danger' to the other children. I want to remove this, so the villagers do not have any _more _reasons to begrudge you."

Naruto darkened a bit, hearing that he wouldn't live at the orphanage anymore, but he didn't have any friends there, except the matron, who wouldn't be there any longer. Plus, he trusted the Hokage, he would never put him in danger. "Where will I live, then? With you?" He asked, his eyes glistening like matching pools of crystal clear waters.

Hiruzen shook his head reluctantly. "Unfortunately, it would be seen as a...conflict of interest for many on the Council. Instead, you will live with one of the few people I believe will hold no ill will against you. Her name is Mikoto." The elderly man then smiled through his melancholy. "She even has a child that's about your age, so maybe you'll be able to make a friend?"

Hearing this, Naruto momentarily drooped upon hearing he wouldn't be staying with the Hokage, but almost immediately rebounded when he was told he might be able to make a friend. As the excitement of the prospect of gaining a companion his own age subsided, Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Why did I have to live at the orphanage, if there was someone who would have taken me in?"

Hiruzen's wrinkled face grew taut from an old aggravation. "There was another conflict of interest there as well, but I believe I can resolve it now." The man's face softened once more into his grandfatherly visage to put the child at ease. "But that is something for this old man to worry about, not you."

Slowly, Naruto nodded, his curiosity sated for the moment.

"For the time being, you will stay at my residence, the Council cannot hold that against me until proper lodgings have been arranged." Hiruzen finished, watching the boy for any further questions or remarks.

"Yay! I get to stay with you for a bit!" The blonde cheered happily, waving his hands.

The Hokage shook his head as he chuckled again. "I'm afraid you won't see much of me. The Council will most assuredly keep me trapped in a web of flowery language for the foreseeable future."

Naruto almost immediately lost his excitement, his lower lip once more popping out from its proper place. "Aww! That's no fair!"

Hiruzen patted the boy on the back reassuringly. "I'll try to take you out to ramen, when I get the chance, but you have to promise to behave for Biwako, ok?" He stated sternly, staring the boy in his eyes.

"I promise! I'll do anything for ramen!" Naruto recovered from his slump and cheered even harder at the promise of his favorite food.

"That reminds me, I need you to promise something else." This was no longer Hiruzen, this was the Hokage, reinforcing the Will of Fire in the next generation.

The boy became solemn, hearing the change in tone. "What?" His voice wavered slightly, scared by the shift in inflection.

"No matter what others say, or how they act, always try to come to your own conclusions. No matter what it concerns, other people, things, or even yourself. Always try to see what is hidden." The Hokage smiled, but there was no humor in it. "Always 'look underneath, the underneath', as the saying goes, or, at the very least, try."

Naruto didn't really understand what that meant, but he could feel it would be a bad thing to say such. He could also feel, however, that it was very important. After all, the _Hokage_ had said it to him, so it had to be, right?

Behind the Hokage and hidden by his ceramic dog mask, Kakashi frowned, but otherwise did nothing.

Naruto nodded hesitantly, too young to understand what he was promising, but did so anyways. "I will, I will try!"

The Hokage's face eased substantially, and a true smile broke his face. "Excellent!" Turning, he called out into empty space. "Dragon!"

Instantly, another ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage, kneeling. The figure wore the standard ANBU fatigues, a box that appeared to hold a stack of papers on their right hip, a writing brush on their left hip, and a mask that was drawn to resemble an Azure Dragon on their face.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" The ANBU answered with a distinctly feminine tone.

"Call the Council to order immediately."

"At your command!" With that dramatic answer, Dragon Flickered away without further sound, making Naruto wonder if there had even been anyone there to begin with.

Turning to Dog, Hiruzen spoke once again, startling the silver-haired ninja from the shock of seeing one of the four 'Points'. "Would you please take Naruto to my residence, and explain to my wife where I am?" It was worded as a question, but everyone understood it was an order.

Dog nodded his assent, ignoring his desire to decline. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

Returning to his original position, the elderly ninja once more looked at Naruto. "Do you remember your promises?"

The boy nodded in response.

"Good. Once I escape my bonds, I'll introduce you to Mikoto, and we can have that ramen." Hiruzen smiled at the child, then Flickered away, just like his subordinate before him.

**Chapter Two, end!**

**Now I know it is sort of insinuated that Biwako died when Obito/Tobi attacked, but this is an AU so she gets to live. For now.**

**Anyways, make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**Seriously, you have no idea how much motivation that gives me. It's like metaphorical Mountain Dew: Code Red. For fanfiction writers. **

**If you also read One Piece: Rebooted, I've got serious writer's block for it, but I am working on it. It is NOT dead.**

**Until next time, Swordnoob out!**


End file.
